If Only
by Insanity's Partner
Summary: Two-hundred word challenge. Real life fic...not so much Twilight related as just Fanfiction related in general. There's a bet involved. xD
1. Keywords

My friends were joking around about the most ridiculous ads they found online, when reading fanfictions. We then challenged eachother to write a 200 word drabble about it. The best one wins thirty-six bucks. It would have been sixty, but twelve was the most that one of us (-cough-) didn't have twenty bucks on them at the moment. Since there's really no Twilight involved, I actually don't need a Disclaimer. Stephenie Meyer doesn't own the name Cullen, lol. I'm posting it here, because I thought everyone could relate to it. Or at least some of you can, lol. 

* * *

�

**If Only**  
_**200 Word Challenge**_

She scanned through the titles quietly, smiling when she found one that looked good.

She read through the first chapter, sadly a short one, before continuing onto the next. In a matter of minutes, she managed to blow through fifteen chapters…almost forty thousand words. She managed to find a good fic, for once.

She continued onto the next chapter, sighing at all of the fluffy moments, and frowning sadly at the angst-filled ones. She could feel the pain, and for some sick and twisted reason, she enjoyed it.

Finally, she scrolled down to the bottom of the page, realizing she'd run out of pages to read.

She frowned a bit more, wanting more, but knowing that she could wait for more. It was worth it. 

She was about to click the "Add Story to Story Alert," when an ad at the bottom caught her eye.

**Cullen**  
Looking for Cullen?  
Find exactly what you want today.  
Yahoo

She snickered quietly, not wanting to catch the attention of her fellow library goers, and sighed, before logging off of the computer and heading for the front door of the library. She reached into her pocket for her keys as she thought, _If only._


	2. Victory is MINE!

I won.

: )

Good thing it wasn't based on reviews, though, lol. I only recieved five.

xD


	3. Renouncement

Given some of the flames I received, I decided to edit this Author's Note.

I'm renouncing my Twilight Fandom for several reasons.

The first being that everyone has noticed the quality of her books taking a massive downward spiral. I think to her, it's becoming like trying to squeeze water out of a rock.

I'm not going to pretend I didn't like Twilight and New Moon, but enough is enough. I'm not going to say I didn't like Breaking Dawn, but if I was being honest with myself, I'd have to say I enjoyed laughing it it much more than I enjoyed reading it.

The second reason is that Stephenie Meyer's book got leaked all over the internet, and now she's whining and crying, "Oh, I cannot go on!"

As if it's never happened before. Seth MacFarlane was pissed when The Family Guy Movie had a massive leak a few days before it was released, but he didn't just pull the plug and cry, "You hurt me so badly! I can never give out my manuscript to you random shady-looking people if you're all just going to leak it!"

Frankly, it's her fault for giving it out in the first place.

I also feel like there's a pretty good chance that she leaked it herself. She said that her first impulse was to not continue, and then she assured everyone that it was only on hold, but that's a lie. She put the draft on her website for everyone to read. As long as it's there, she can't publish it because it would violate her copyright. She knows this. That was the reason she couldn't post the first chapter of Breaking Dawn on her website.

To me, that shows that she has no intent at all to publish it for as long as it's on her website. And even if she did still intend to publish it, she wouldn't have kept the book on her website so everyone could continue reading it. She would have taken it off in the hopes of keeping things from getting any worse.

She says, "But to end the confusion, I've decided to make the draft available here after _Midnight Sun_ page). This way, my readers don't have to feel they have to make a sacrifice to stay honest."

I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but you can't find the leak anymore. Every single leak has been eliminated. If she didn't want her readers to read it, all she would have to do is keep it off of her site. Her readers wouldn't have to sacrifice anything because they wouldn't get the chance to see it.

On top of that, she's directing the Jack's Mannequin video...when did this happen? Did anyone see what they had to say about this? "No, there won't be any vampires, but there might be some mermaids."

_How are they letting her _do _this?!_ Has she brainwashed them or something?

I think everyone is entitled to their own opinion, I'd love to hear what you have to say.

-Val (Insanity's Partner)


End file.
